This invention relates to a glass panel which is so shaped as to serve as a rear window or a rear door of an automobile and has an upwardly projecting spoiler portion formed by bending a bottom edge portion of the glass panel along a transverse line.
In recent automobiles, modernization of the body design is a matter of continuing concern particularly with a view to decreasing the aerodynamic drag thereby improving the performance and fuel economy and also to exciting the consumers' interest. Recent trends include the employment of slippery body shapes, enlargement of the window areas and reduction in projecting and depressed areas of the body outer surfaces so as to realize so-called flush surfaces. Also it has become popular to provide a transverse ridge-like spoiler on the rear hood or deck at the rear end of the car body for the purpose of decreasing lift during high-speed running of the car and thereby maintaining road-holding stability of the running car.
The rear spoiler is formed of a metal sheet or a synthetic resin usually as a separate part and is attached to a body panel by suitable joining means. Therefore, the production cost of the rear spoiler including the labor cost for attachment becomes considerable, and the provision of the rear spoiler is usually contradictory to the desire for reduction in the gross weight of the car body. Furthermore, the joints between the spoiler and the supporting panel are not always easy to render even and smooth. Besides, sometimes the attachment of a rear spoiler to a hatchback car imposes restrictions on the design of the lift-up rear door.